The Second Coming
by SilverWolf1988
Summary: a "jenova comes back" story set after meteor. for the sake of this story im ppretending Advent Children doesnt exist lol. i dont know where im going with this as im building around a few cool ideas i have for late in the story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tifa Lockheart sighed as she switched off the little television. Without its light, the bar in Seventh Heaven was dark and quiet and Tifa strode across the room and drew the curtains, looking out over the quiet town of Nibelheim. It had been almost two years since the Meteor incident and she had spent this time happily in Nibelheim. There was nothing in the world that could make her go back to Midgar.

ShinRa had of course rebuilt the city... though only to a fraction of its smaller glory. All the slums had been reconstructed, hundreds of people trying to scrape a new life for themselves. The ShinRa building was rebuilt with only twelve floors and all the mako reactors bar one in the centre of Midgar, were destroyed. She cursed under her breath. After all the trouble they had caused , it disgusted her that a Mako reactor should remain intact, sucking the life from the planet. Yet, over a year ago when all the other reactors had been destroyed, Rufus, President Of ShinRa , had insisted that one reactor would supply the city with enough energy while doing no lasting harm to the planet. And so the reactor in Midgar had been left intact while around the world all other reactors were bombed or demolished.

Unfortunately,as Tifa saw it, it gave Midgar a source of power that no other city or town had and therefore an advantage over the rest of the world.

Who could stand against Midgar now she wondered? Who could stand when all the heroes were gone?

After the incident each had gone their seperate ways, having had done their bit for the planet what was the left to do but live the peaceful lives they had earned?

Cid had gone back to Rocket Town and had married Shera, before working on a new Airship for the ShinRa- _The Pandemona_. The mighty ship had only recently been finished. And as it was bigger and mightier than the Highwind, the president had let him keep the older ship and Cid worked constantly on the ship, upgrading it, bettering it to meet the challenge of its new rival, which Cid had described as a WeaponSlayer- a new model of battle airship.

Vincent had returned with Tifa to Nibelheim, taking up residence in the abandoned mansion, and at night he patrolled the town slaying any wandering beasts that crossed the town borders from the mountain above. During the day he slept and studied the many books in the mansions basement, seeking the answers he needed so badly.

Barret had taken Marlene back to Corel and helped rebuild the town into the mining success it once was, and with no Mako reactors it became a wealthy town. Earlier in the year Barret had been named the new Mayor of Corel.

Yuffie had returned to Wutai - albeit with considerably more materia than she had left with.

Cait Sith models had become more popular than ever and Reeves had started making mini models as presents for children.

Nanaki had returned as Guardian of Cosmo Canyon where he also took up his grandfathers place in his research laboratory. He had also settled down with another of his kind and had three young playful cubs.

As for Cloud, he had been offered a place at the head of SOLDIER and spent his days scouring the world for monsters to kill, to keep the communities safe.

And so since the incident everything had been peaceful and life had been good and in the whole Tifa was content.

Until today.

The newscast had taken the world by storm but for Tifa it had unsettled her more than anything else.

Last night, President Rufus had been assassinated.

And Tifa knew who the people would choose as his replacement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a glorious sunset with more shades of yellow, orange and red than could be counted. The air was peaceful, warm and yet cool despite the fact that there was no breeze. And yet despite trhe calm around him, Nanaki was troubled. These last few months he had felt a presence and knew not from where it came. Several times he had wandered into the Gi cave but found nothing and had come to realise that the threat was not close.

And yet it was still too close for comfort...

Jenova. The name sprang unbidden to his mind and with it a shadow which lay upon his heart. Jenova was not dead, for her genes lived on- in Cloud, in Vincent and possibly others he didnt even know about. Jenova would find a way back, of this he was certain. But how?

His research had frightened him. Clouds blood had shown high levels of pollution of Jenova cells and Vincent had the same stream of genes in his blood. He had managed to extract most of it but they kept growing at an alarming rate and the process had to be repeated every few weeks toprevent them gradually overpowering the occupants minds and possibly, if such a force existed, their souls. And so every few weeks the two would arrive, seldom together for Clouds busy schedule with ShinRa made such reunions possible. But in the last month or two Cloud had not been able to attend and last week had sent a message to Nanaki.

" Red,

I dont know wether or not word has reached Cosmo Canyon, but following the assassination of Rufus, i have been elected president of ShinRa Inc. As a result, my schedule is too tight to arrange for my "treatment" as usual. I have, however , assembled a team to perfornm the same tasks as yourself and i leave my safety in their capable hands.

Thanks.

President Strife"

Nanaki sighed. So it begins...

Green light blazed from the mans eyes and the two scientists fell back frightened, confused. They had been summoned here to perform this task by the same man who had just strangled their colleague- for doing what he was told. "get away from me!" he hissed as he let the sagging corpse fall to the floor. The two men turned to run as the mans eyes blazed again and he screamed out from the pain in his head. The mastered Bolt materia in his belt glowed and thousands of volts of electricity lanced down in twin bolts from nowhere, frying the scientists in seconds from the inside out. he screamed again. a voice was screaming in his mind. there was light- so bright it felt as though his skull had exploded into his brain,. a name- Jenova!

He staggered to his feet and clumsily and with more effort than he believed he could muster, he made his way into the corridor.

_Jenova_

"who are you?" he shouted. The voice in his head laughed.

" I am your queen."

The man screamed as fresh pain lanced through his head. " i have no queen." he panted " I will...not serve..you"

The voice laughed and he found himself wondering if it was even a female voice. then the pain came again and he doubled over.

" we shall see..."

Nothing. No noise, no voices, no pain...

He struggled to his feet as the sound of running footsteps came closer.

" Mr. President! "


End file.
